WARRIORS: Prophecy of the Sky, Book 1: A New Life
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Skykit is a kit in TreeClan, and was once a loner. She was a normal kit, until StarClan sends a prophecy about the young kit. What will happen now? Bad summary, just read please. I'll even throw in a charrie for you if you do! Please rate and review!
1. Allegiances

TREECLAN

LEADER

**Mousestar- **greyish-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Duskpaw**

DEPUTY

**Brindlefur- **dusty brown tom with leaf green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Frogleap- **elderly toad-brown tom with clumps of fur with turquoise eyes

WARRIORS

**Cloudwatcher- **white tom with neon green eyes

**Twigtail- **tree-brown tom with leafy green eyes

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Gingernose- **ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Scorchfur- **reddish-brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

**Rockfall- **greyish-brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

**Runningwater- **gray tom with a white tail-tip and blue eyes

**Hawkdapple- **spotted brown tabby tom with golden eyes

**Snowwhisper- **beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes has an orange tail

**Ivycloud- **black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Spottedpaw**

**Falconwing- **handsome and muscular dark brown tabby tom with unique green eyes, formerly a rogue

**Rosetail- **tan tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

**Cheetahfang- **golden-brown tom with blue eyes

**Fishscale- **grey tom with blue eyes

**Lizardstripe- **silver tom whose pelt appears green in the sunlight has hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Adderbite- **brown tabby tom with one amber eye and one hazel eye

**Snakestripe- **brown tom whose pelt appears green in the moonlight has a darker stripe on his paw has greenish-blue eyes

**Lightstream- **light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Cherryfur- **reddish-ginger with green eyes

**Apprentice, Dappledpaw**

**Sandfur- **golden tabby she-cat has amber eyes

APPRENTICES

**Duskpaw- **very dark gray almost black she-cat with icy-blue eyes and a splash of white on her chest

**Dawnpaw- **white tom with green eyes has a splash on black on his chest

**Redpaw- **fox red she-cat with a white underbelly and grass green eyes

**Smokepaw- **blind small pure-white she-cat with clear-silver eyes, formerly a rogue

**Speckledpaw- **small white she-cat with ginger tabby and dark brown tabby and light grey tabby patches has green eyes

**Spottedpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes

QUEENS

**Patchtail- **red she-cat with green eyes and a tortoiseshell tail, mother of Scorchfur's kits: Dapplekit (tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes) and Bramblekit (reddish-brown tom with hazel eyes)

**Shadowwing- **black she-cat with hazel eyes, mother of Sagekit (dainty brown she-cat with green eyes), Mintkit (grey she-cat with brown eyes), and Yarrowkit (black tom with yellow eyes)

ELDERS

**Otterpelt- **brown tom with green eyes

* * *

MOUNTAINCLAN

LEADER

**Darkstar- **black-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw**

DEPUTY

**Clearpool- **blind light grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Frostleaf- **frosty-white she-cat with very pale green eyes

WARRIORS

**Crowtalon- **crow-black tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Swiftfoot- **small white she-cat with green eyes

**Birdwings- **pale-gray tom with green eyes has a pattern of wings on his back

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

**Greywhisker- **grey she-cat with one amber eye and the other brown

**Bloodfrost- **orange tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

**Patchedstorm- **black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerstripe- **orange tom with yellow-brownish eyes and black stripes all over his body has a white underbelly

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw**

**Goldenfur- **golden tom with darker stripes down his back has green eyes

**Tearpool- **silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Echoheart- **black she-cat with green eyes

**Brokenstream- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Gustpaw**

**Windsong- **silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Mudpuddle- **mud brown tom with blue eyes

**Badgerclaw- **brown-and-black tom with white stripes running across his sides has hazel eyes

**Robinfeather- **black tom with a red chest has yellow eyes

**Bearclaw- **brownish-black tom with yellow eyes

**Nightfrost- **black she-cat with white head-fur and has icy-blue eyes

APPRENTICES

**Shadepaw- **dark-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

**Stonepaw- **stone-gray tom with brown eyes

**Pebblepaw- **rock-brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Mosspaw- **spotted brown she-cat with green eyes

**Flowerpaw- **gorgeous gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Gustpaw- **light grey she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

**Ravenfeather- **raven-black she-cat with pretty amber eyes, expecting Darkstar's kits

**Snowbeam- **little white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Badgerclaw's kits: Blossomkit (long-haired pale grey she-cat with green eyes), Beetlekit (white-and-brown tabby patched tom with green eyes), and Craykit (black tom with a white dash on his chest has blue eyes)

ELDERS

**Hollyseed- **elderly black she-cat with hazel eyes

**Mistysky- **bluish-silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

* * *

FIELDCLAN

LEADER

**Blazestar- **tortoiseshell tom with white patches and yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

DEPUTY

**Stormclaw- **dark gray tom with green eyes and long deadly claws

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

MEDICINE CAT

**Muddyfoot- **mud-brown tom with green eyes has front creamy paws

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

WARRIORS

**Rabbitfoot- **brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white sock

**Buzzardclaw- **brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Thornyfire- **tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye the other green

**Eagleclaw- **tortoiseshell tom with violet eyes

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

**Firestripe- **goldish-orange tabby tom with blue eyes

**Ashriver- **ash-grey tom with very bright green eyes has a white belly

**Rivercloud- **white-and-grey tom with blue eyes

**Owlsong- **brown-and-golden tabby she-cat with bluish-brown eyes

**Apprentice, Swanpaw**

**Brownpelt- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Quickwing- **brown tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Fogstripe- **grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Thornfang- **handsome ginger-and-white tom with vibrant blue eyes

**Songwhisper- **white she-cat with greenish-amber eyes

**Cinderbreath- **pale gray she-cat with dark grey speckles has amber eyes

**Littlefang- **little black tom with hazel eyes

APPRENTICES

**Whitepaw- **white she-cat with hazel eyes

**Poppypaw- **red she-cat with front white paws and green eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Leafpaw- **orange-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Yellowpaw- **dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**Swanpaw- **dark silver-grey tom with white paws has amber eyes

QUEENS

**Leopardclaw- **golden she-cat with black spots has green eyes, mother of Scorchfur's of TreeClan kits: Brightkit (pale red she-cat with yellow eyes) and Flamekit (bright ginger tom with green eyes)

**Dovesky- **pure white she-cat with sky-blue eyes, expecting Fogstripe's kits

**Frostedwing- **silver she-cat with blue eyes and a creamy underbelly, mother of Firestripe's kits: Foxkit (white she-cat with a red patch over her eye has), Sunsetkit(red-and-white tom with one green eye the other blue), Willowkit (pale gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes and white front paws), and Shadowkit(grey tom with dark grey stripes down his back with adorable baby blue eyes)

ELDERS

**Dusteyes- **light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes which appear as though he's got dust in them

**Thrushtalon- **elderly brown tom with green eyes has dark brown stripes on his tail

* * *

OCEANCLAN

LEADER

**Seastar- **elderly silvery-blue she-cat with watery-blue eyes

DEPUTY

**Shellstep- **small gray tom with amber eyes when he steps it sounds like banging shells

MEDICINE CAT

**Frozenfish- **snow-white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Splashpaw**

WARRIORS

**Ripplewhisker- **dark gray tabby tom with a tint of blue in his fur has sky-blue eyes

**Reedear- **dark brown-and-white tom with green eyes

**Silverpool- **gray she-cat with darker stripes and two spots on her forehead has very light blue eyes and has a white underbelly and paws

**Apprentice, Sparrowpaw**

**Streamfeather- **silver she-cat with specks of white has bright green eyes

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Sunstorm- **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Seaheart- **silvery-blue she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

**Flashclaw- **handsome grey tom with clear-blue eyes

**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Wolfsong- **beautiful white she-cat with a couple grey patches has green eyes

**Emberwhisker- **black-and-orange she-cat with yellow eyes

**Lilyfeather- **small tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes

**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Fernpelt- **beautiful pure white she-cat with a ginger tail and paws has blue eyes and a very bright pink nose

**Silentvoice- **mute dusky coloured she-cat with green eyes her face is a gorgeous white color

**Icepool- **pretty fluffy Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

**Russetfall- **handsome tortoiseshell tom with greenish-amber eyes

**Minnowfoot- **blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**

**Petalpelt- **creamy white she-cat with green eyes

**Frozenclaw- **icy white tom with icy blue eyes

APPRENTICES

**Splashpaw- **blind grey tom with glacier bluish-white eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Bluepaw- **bluish-grey tom with blue eyes

**Spiderpaw- **handsome ginger tom with green eyes has one black spot that looks like a spider

**Berrypaw- **pure white tom with green eyes and a brown spot on his ear

**Sparrowpaw- **brown she-cat with green eyes and a few darker brown stripes across her back has a white paw and a white tail-tip

**Pinepaw-** dark brown tabby tom with bluish-green eyes

QUEENS

**Icegaze- **silvery-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes, mother of Ripplewhisker's kits: Dewkit (silvery-gray she-cat with a tint of blue in her fur with turquoise eyes) and Sootkit (gray tabby tom with blue eyes)

**Paleflower- **fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Eagleclaw's from FieldClan, kits: Seedkit (black she-cat with violet-blue eyes), Tansykit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes), Frozenkit (white tom with blue eyes), and Alderkit (tortoiseshell tom with green eyes)

**Mistdrop- **pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws has blue eyes, expecting Minnowfoot's kits

ELDERS

**Coldnose- **pale gray tabby she-cat with dulling turquoise eyes and has a very bright pink nose

* * *

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**Skylark- **somewhat small silvery tabby she-cat with leafy green eyes, a loner, deceased, mother of Skykit (small silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes and white mittens and socks, joins TreeClan)

**Knight- **black tom with white mittens and socks and icy blue eyes, a rogue, father of Skykit

**Hazelnut- **brown-and-white she-cat with brown eyes, a kittypet

**Shasta- **light brown she-cat with a brown eye, a scar is across her shoulder

**Leaf- **muscular dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes, a rogue

**Feather- **tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws with hazel eyes, a kittypet

**Stormy- **fluffy grey she-cat with a creamy tint to her fur has a white chest and a white belly and paws has blue-green eyes, a kittypet, mother of Thistle (tiny calico she-cat with bluish-green eyes) and Bramble (greyish-brown tabby tom with stripes on his face and legs and tail he has bright yellow eyes)


	2. Prologue

A greyish-brown she-cat, obviously the leader, gazed forward, the patrol behind her was ready to spring at even the smallest of all noises.

The forest was quiet. The earth beneath the cat's paws was a deep brown color, looking darker than it actually was, giving it a very dark dusty color. The branches overhead were finally beginning to bud new leaves.

Sunlight shone through the branches, but did not shine down onto the cats, for they hid within the shadows of the tree trunks that surrounded the clearing.

One of the cats behind the brown cat sniffed the air and whispered softly, "Blood." The brown tom with leafy green eyes, the deputy, didn't look at all surprised.

A twig cracked, and all of the cats strained their ears forward.

Out from behind a couple leafless, but thorny bushes, stepped out a beautiful silver tabby she-cat, whose pelt was red with blood.

Her leafy green eyes were half-closed, mainly from exhaustion. In her jaws was a small bundle of fur, it's appearance almost looked exactly like the she-cat's.

Suddenly, the silver she-cat staggered and collapsed.

Most of the loner's wounds were deep, by the looks of it. The one that really caught the patrol's attention was the giant gash across her chest.

Her skin around her chest wound had been shredded by claws and teeth. Blood swelled from within the wound.

They could already tell that her wounds were severe.

Her body appeared as though it barely supported life because of how much blood was pouring out of her wounds.

Blood gushed out of her wounds all over her body, her jaws parted and let the small bundle fall to the ground next to her. When the bundle landed, it let out a soft mew, it continued to meow even after it landed, it was meowing in pain.

"It's a kit!" exclaimed one of the felines behind the grey she-cat. The tom who spoke sniffed the air and added, "I can smell the faint scent of milk on that she-cat!" The dusty brown tom who spoke broke out of the shadows and stood over the dying female cat.

The rest of the patrol, realizing that their cover was blown, padded out of their hiding place.

The she-cat, that looked like an overgrown mouse, trotted up to the younger female cat, she bent her head her and her neck fur bristled.

"She's not going to make it," she reported to her Clan mates.

"Please…" breathed the silver she-cat, opening her green eyes, locking gazes with the older female, the one that looked like an oversized mouse. "Please… take care of… of… my kit…"

Before the grey she-cat could reply, her deputy, the dusty brown tom, nodded quickly and meowed, "We will, one of our queens will take care of your kit until your kit is old enough to become an apprentice."

"Thank… you…" the dying female cat meowed, her eyes were almost completely closed.

"Wait!" the brown she-cat yowled, her single word sounded as if it was a command, "You must first tell us your name, and if you so wish, the name of the father of this kit."

"My name…" the she-cat coughed up a sticky red fluid, but she continued anyways, as if she didn't notice, "…is Skylark… Her father…" she coughed again, this time more blood gushed out of her muzzle. "…is known as Knight…"

She opened her muzzle once more, and before she could talk again, more of the liquid spilled out of her mouth, finally, she managed to choke out, "Please… take care of my little kit… Please! She… she means the entire world to me…" And with those last words, she took her final breath, and died.

The small kit, whose voice was cracking from meowing so much, meowed even louder, because she no longer felt her mother's warmth next to her.


	3. Chapter 1

Mousestar trudged into camp, a small bundle of fur was in her jaws, her border patrol was following close behind. The other Clans thought that she was a giant mouse - and sometimes stalked her. She passed the small kit to her deputy, Brindlefur, who carefully took hold of the silver kit's scruff.

Mousestar crouched down, and prepared herself to spring. She leaped, up onto a high rock, the surface was smooth, but still the leader had a little trouble hanging onto the rock, which was a pale gray color.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under Hightree for a Clan meeting!" she yowled, her voice cracked.

Immediately, almost as soon as he meowed the last word, the entire Clan came out and perched themselves beneath the brilliant rock of which Mousestar sat herself on.

"I have some good news, and some very bad news," she meowed, looking down at her Clan. "The good news is that we chased the fox that we scented in our territory away, the bad news is that while we were retreating from the fox which we left at the border, the fox had attacked and killed a young she-cat."

Gasps erupted from the cats below, one cat called out, "Who was it?"

"She called herself Skylark, by her scent, she belonged to no Clan nor to any Twolegs, which just means that she's a loner," the greyish-brown she-cat meowed and let her Clan mates bicker among themselves for a couple minutes before she continued. "She was still alive when we found her - she was carrying a kit." She motioned towards Brindlefur, who set down the quiet female kit.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to keep the kit?" asked Scorchfur, a reddish-brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes, which were wide with wonder.

"Yes, we are," she meowed, which shut up the felines beneath him.

"Who's going to take care of her, and what'll be her name?" Scorchfur asked, eyeing the motionless kit suspiciously.

"I was going to ask Patchtail to take care of the kit," the leader turned towards the red she-cat whose tail was that of a tortoiseshell's, her green eyes widened in shock.

"Well, Mousestar, um… I suppose I have enough milk to spare the young kit," Patchtail meowed, nodding her head slowly.

"Thank you, Patchtail," Mousestar meowed, nodding her head as if to agree with her decision.

"Mousestar, you still haven't answered my question!" Scorchfur hissed. "What will be her name?"

The leader paused. Her blue gaze met Patchtail's green gaze, and they knew that the same thought had hit both of them at the same time.

"Her name shall be…" the leader motioned towards Patchtail to continue.

"Skykit." The red queen reported flatly.

"In honour of her mother, Skylark," the older she-cat meowed, looking down warmly at the young kit.


	4. Chapter 2

Patchtail stared at the silver tabby that suckled along with the rest of her kits. She had been taking care of the young kit for a couple days now, and she knew that the kit knew that she did not taste her mother's milk, but someone else's.

Something seemed very different about the female kit, she could tell that by just simply looking a her. The young queen could tell that she was unique.

All three of the kits curled up almost immediately after they finished suckling. She watched them, their breathing was deep as they fell asleep.

She blinked her blue eyes in shock. It appeared as though there was a shimmer or ripple of light surrounding Skykit!

A gentle breeze grazed her ear, and a soft voice sprang into her head.

_Patchtail, she shall be different. She shall be unlike the other kits, she will have a destiny unlike any of the others. You must keep her safe, fore she poses a threat to the Shadows._

"Skykit… will be different?" the queen meowed to herself, believing her words, because of the ripple she saw around the young kit's body.

The queen then decided to go for a walk around the camp, she turned towards another queen whose pelt was black and whose eyes were hazel, "Shadowwing, perhaps can you watch my kits for a moment while I go and take a stretch?"

"Yes, sure, Patchtail," the older she-cat nodded happily as Patchtail got up onto her paws.

As soon as she reached the entrance of the den, she looked over her shoulder to see Shadowwing exchange glances with all of the kits.

The young queen smiled to herself and hummed a bit as she saw the black she-cat have difficulty watching her kits, one of them a dainty brown she-cat and the other a grey she-cat and the last one a black tom, as well as Patchtail's kits, Bramblekit and Dapplekit.

She grinned a soft smile and padded out of the cave.

Patchtail soon returned, after walking around camp, stretching her cramped legs every once in a while.

"Thanks," she meowed to Shadowwing as she curled up around her kits. "I owe you one."

"It was no problem," the other she-cat lied, smiling.

Dapplekit, who was a tortoiseshell she-cat, and Bramblekit, who was a reddish-brown tom, caught her attention by mewling for milk. Skykit just remained quiet, her breathing proved that she was alive.

Her kits suckled almost immediately, including Skykit. She eyed the silver kit.

The shimmer still glowed around Skykit. But it was fading now. Yes, it was fading rather quickly, it kept on getting dimmer and dimmer.

When Patchtail blinked her eyes, the shimmer had disappeared. _Must be my imagination,_ she decided.


	5. Chapter 3

"Ha! I so just won!" Bramblekit meowed.

"Did not! I won!" Dapplekit yowled.

"Um… how about you both won?" suggested Skykit, eyeing both of her siblings with a cold icy blue stare.

Dapplekit and Bramblekit looked at each other before they both smiled, "Yeah! We all won! That way it's fair!"

Skykit grinned, clearly happy that they stopped the play-fighting, because for some odd reason, she didn't like fighting.

"Dapplekit! Bramblekit! Skykit! Come here!" called the red queen who had nursed the three kits.

"Comin'!" meowed Bramblekit, his reddish-brown paws were outstretched in front of him, his claws extended.

"Coming right now, mommy!" yowled Dapplekit, the older of the three.

"Coming right away, mama!" Skykit yowled alongside her brother and sister.

"Race you there!" the reddish-brown tom and tortoiseshell she-cat and the silver tabby all pranced towards Patchtail.

"Okay, well, I want all of you to be on your best behaviour," Patchtail rambled on. "No goofing off while the elders are telling you stories."

"Yes, mother," the trio meowed in union. They all headed towards the den where the elders stayed, but suddenly the scent of herbs drafted towards Skykit.

"Um, you guys go I'll, uh, go to the medicine cat's den, alright?" Skykit meowed to her siblings, suddenly bringing herself to as stop.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Dapplekit and Bramblekit shrugged and trotted towards the elders' den.

Skykit retreated from her siblings and followed the scent of the healing remedies.

Frogleap, the medicine cat, sorted through his herbs. His brown paws moved rather quickly, and his turquoise eyes kept on darting towards the rest of the herbs, he kept on muttering under his breath about the herbs he needed.

"What'cha doing?" she mewled softly.

"Great StarClan!" yowled the toad-brown tom, nearly leaping out of his fur. Skykit giggled. "You nearly killed me with surprise!"

"I'm sorry," the kit's smile faded.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Frogleap hissed.

"Yes, Frogleap," she nodded slowly.

"Now tell me, why did you come here?" he asked. "Is one of your siblings sick or wounded? Or is Yarrowkit, Sagekit, or Mintkit?"

"Um, well," Skykit shook her head. "No."

"Then why are you here?" Frogleap asked impatiently.

"Well… I wanted… to, uh, watch you work…" Skykit meowed shyly.

"Oh… really?" Frogleap meowed, his turquoise eyes widened with surprise. "Well, I guess there is nothing wrong with that."

He then turned his back on her and began to sort through the herbs again.

"Um… Frogleap?" Skykit meowed quietly.

"What is it?" he rasped without looking at her. "I'm sort of busy at the moment."

"It's nothing," she sighed. Her blue eyes peered around the den, she was trying to figure out where he stored the herbs.

Suddenly she eyed a pile that he hadn't sorted through yet.

She walked towards it and grinned. Her paws shuffled through the mess, and she had began to sort too.

"Okay, now it's time to do the other -" Frogleap cut himself off when he saw that Skykit had already sorted out the herbs.

"Oh, I'm, um, sorry," Skykit squeaked. "I just, um, started to sort through it without, um, realizing that I was doing it."

"Hmm…" Frogleap blinked. "It's alright. I guess I needed the help." He smiled.

Skykit nodded but then quickly scurried out of the medicine cat den.


	6. Chapter 4

Skykit smoked into a black cat.

"Skykit!" meowed the other kit.

"Hi, Yarrowkit," her blue eyes met his yellow eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Yarrowkit meowed, his yellow eyes glittered brightly.

"Um, well, uh, helping Frogleap with his, uh, herbs." She reported.

"Are you planning to become a medicine cat apprentice?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know," she shrugged. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Me? About…" he hesitated, deep in thought, before he finally replied. "Five and a half moons."

"Wow! Then that means your about to become an apprentice!" She meowed happily.

"Yup!" he nodded. "I'm the oldest, Sagekit is the second oldest, and Mintkit is the youngest."

"Amazing," Skykit meowed. Her blue eyes reflected the ice that would come in two seasons.

"Yes, it truly is," Yarrowkit blinked.

"Hey, you two, your siblings are looking for you," a black she-cat meowed, her green eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Ivycloud, for telling us," Yarrowkit meowed, and together the two padded towards the elders' den.

Ivycloud simply nodded at her nephew and padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

"There you two are!" squealed Sagekit, a dainty brown she-cat with green eyes, and Mintkit, a grey she-cat with brown eyes.

They tackled Yarrowkit. "Ah! Help! I'm drowning!" he yowled, with a hint of a purr rising in his throat.

"No, your not," Dapplekit rolled her eyes and pounced onto Yarrowkit.

Skykit's sister grinned.

"Yes, I am," Yarrowkit meowed, pushing Dapplekit off of him.

"Will all of you stop horsing around?" rasped an elderly tom. They all looked up at a brown tom with green eyes, who went by the name of Otterpelt.

Skykit and Sagekit scrunched up their faces to shoot back a report when they got stopped the moment Otterpelt raised his paw to hush them.

"I didn't mean you, or Sagekit," he meowed. "I was referring to the others."

Skykit and Sagekit looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, who wants to hear a story?" he rasped. All the kits raised their paws, Otterpelt grinned and beckoned to them to come closer. "All of you will have to be quiet if you want to hear the story."

Their eyes widened and they all leaned forward, waiting to hear the story.


	7. Chapter 5

"It was a cold and blistery night…" Otterpelt's voice wrapped around the kits, making their eyes close. Soon, they were all asleep. He continued talking, and the images flowed into their minds.

_Lightning crashed and the thunder rolled. The sky was black as night. Rain pelted down towards the ground, soaking everything in its path. "Come on! We must hurry," a tom yowled to his companions. "The storm is still brewing! It won't be long before we all drown!"_

_The tom and his traveling partners trudged through the knee-high water that drenched the earthy floor below._

_A giant wave crashed down upon the cats, making them gargle down water. Their heads bobbed above the current, breaking through the surface. Their paws yearned for the wet dirt floor but it was no longer there._

"_The water current is too strong! It carried us out to sea!" yowled the mate of the tom who first spoke._

"_Swim! Swim to shore! Swim like you never swam before!" added another feline._

_Their paws treaded through the water, waves crashed upon their heads, beckoning for them to join them beneath the surface._

_Suddenly, the cat who first spoke, plunged under water._

"_Rock!" Rock's mate screeched, plunging her head under water too._

_Her blue eyes scanned through the murky water, searching for her lost partner. A wave crashed down upon her from above, and made her head bobble, and made her jaws part. She gargled, she began to choke. She began to drown._

"_Stream!" a cat yowled above the drowning she-cat._

_The tom dove, in hopes of rescuing his brother's mate. He grabbed her scruff, and struggled to get to the surface of the water._

_He fought furiously against the current, the shores in his view._

"_Tree," Rock choked, struggling to stay above the surface. "Thank you for saving Stream."_

_Tree nodded his head as best he could, without letting Stream's head bob underwater._

_Soon enough, they felt the sand beneath their paws. Stream, Rock, and Tree all climbed onto the shore. "Meadow?" Tree managed to whisper, and soon enough a she-cat climbed out of the water and onto the shores as well._

"_Good we're all here," Rock nodded._

"_Wait - where's Marsh?" Meadow squeaked._

_They all looked for Meadow's brother._

"_I think he…" Stream hesitated, "drowned."_

"_Who drowned?" murmured a feline as he struggled to get onto the shores._

"_Marsh!" Meadow yowled, and nearly killed her brother with all the lickings he was getting._

"_That's enough," Marsh hissed. "I said that's enough!"_

"_I'm sorry," Meadow meowed, backing down._

"_Good, your all alive," a tom said._

"_Yes, of course we are, Tree," Stream rolled her eyes._

"_I didn't say that," Tree murmured._

"_Then who-?" Meadow suddenly got cut off._

"_I said it!" a tom, his pelt was blue-grey, his blue eyes glittered fiercely._

"_W-who are you?" Meadow squeaked._

"_Bluestone," the tom meowed, his white patches looked like drifting clouds. "My name is Bluestone."_

"_Bluestone? What kind of name is that?" Rock hissed._

"_How dare you talk to me that way?" the older tom screeched. "For your information, I used to be the deputy of a once great Clan! And all of you, shall get your own names soon."_

"_Ha ha ha!" Rock meowed sarcastically. "Your making me laugh!"_

"_Great StarClan - as other cats say," Bluestone rested one of his paws on his forehead._

"_StarClan? What's that?" Stream meowed, raising her voice above the bickering toms._


	8. Chapter 6

Silence filled the elders' den. Slowly the kits awoke from their deep slumber.

"Did all of you dream what I dreamed?" Dapplekit meowed lazily.

"Depends, did you dream about jumping mice again?" Sagekit teased.

"No, about Rock and -" Dapplekit thought hard. "I forgot their names, already."

"Their names are Rock, Stream, Tree, Meadow, and Marsh." Skykit piped up. "Oh, and Bluestone."

"Good memory, Skykit," Otterpelt rasped.

"Um, thanks," Skykit's ears turned red with embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed," Otterpelt purred. "I'm very proud of you, and proud of you too, Dapplekit. You remembered at least _one _of their names."

"Yeah, I guess so," Dapplekit growled.

"But I'm quite surprised, how did Skykit get such a good memory?" Sagekit piped up.

"I don't know," Skykit shrugged. "And I don't know how I remembered that cobwebs stop bleeding."

They all stared at Skykit in shock, except for Otterpelt who smiled. "I think you should be the medicine cat apprentice, Skykit," he rasped.

"M-me? M-medicine cat apprentice?" Skykit squeaked. "Seriously?"

"Well, uh," Sagekit's ears burned with embarrassment. "I, um, wanted to be medicine cat apprentice."

"Well, you can be the medicine cat apprentice," Skykit scoffed. "I don't want to be it."

"Thanks," Sagekit's green eyes brightened.

"Yeah, no problem," Skykit sighed and laid down next to Otterpelt. "Your so warm."

"Uh… um… thanks?" he rasped, looking down at the kit who snuggled up next to him.

"Can you tell the rest of the story?" Skykit and the rest of the kits asked.

Otterpelt purred, making him and the young kit vibrate.

"Alright," he meowed.


	9. Chapter 7

"Bluestone had turned to look at Stream, shock rippled through his water-like eyes…" Otterpelt's voice soothed them once again into the land of the sleeping.

"_What do you mean by that?" he shrieked, padding up to her._

"_I mean exactly that," Stream scoffed._

_Bluestone rested his paw on his head. "Oh great StarClan… what have I gotten myself into?"_

"_Well?" Stream snapped, her blue eyes reflected her anger._

"_StarClan is the Clan of the forever resting," the older feline explained. "Basically the Clan of the dead."_

"_Okay," Marsh nodded. "Continue…"_

"_StarClan is full of leaders, deputies, medicine cats, warriors, apprentices, queens, and kits," Bluestone continued. "Leaders have nine lives, and their names always end with 'star', they lead their Clan. Deputies are like the second in command, but still follow the instructions of the leader. Medicine cats are cats who specialize in healing other cats in their Clan. Warriors - are basically hunters and fighters. Apprentices are cats who are at least six moons old, they train to be either warriors or the next medicine cat. Queens are mothers of kits. And kits - are well, kits."_

"_Clans? What are Clans?" Meadow meowed, clearly interested._

"_Clans are a group of cats who follow the warrior code," Bluestone puffed out his starry-chest._

"_The warrior code? What's that?" Rock meowed, flicking his ears forward, wanting to hear more about this 'warrior code'."_

"_They are rules," Bluestone said, he said it as though it was obvious. "Rule number one: Defend your Clan, even with your life. Your loyalties always should remain to your Clan. Two: Do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory. Three: Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors and deputies and leaders. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they feed or hunt for the elders. Four: Prey is killed only to be eaten, not for just the heck of it. You must always thank StarClan for its life. Five: A kit must always be at least six moons old to be an apprentice, no exceptions."_

_He paused to take a breath. "Rule number six: Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior names. Seven: A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. Eight: The deputy will become leader after the leader dies or retires. Nine: After the death or retirement of the deputy the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. Ten: A Gathering must be held every full moon during a truce that lasts the night. Which means no fighting among the Clans."_

_The tom paused once more to take another breath, "Rule number eleven: The boundaries must be checked and marked every day, you must challenge all trespassing cats. Twelve: No cat can neglect a kit that is in danger or is in pain, even if that kit is from another clan. Thirteen: The word of the Clan leader must always be followed. Fourteen: No cat shall kill another to win his or her battles, unless they have broken the warrior code numerous times or for self-defence. Fifteen: A cat that belongs to a Clan must always reject the soft life of kittypet."_

_All of the cats leaned forward. "I'm done," he meowed._

"_Um, I've got a question, what does a 'moon' mean?" Meadow meowed._

"_A 'moon' means the passage of time of which the moon is full to the time it is no longer seen in the skies," he informed her._

"_Oh," she replied, looking down at her paws._

"_Wait a minute… why are you telling us this?" Rock questioned._

"_Are you planning for us to make one of these Clans you speak of?" Marsh added._

_Bluestone sighed, "Actually - yes. I want all of you to create a Clan."_

"_And you… sort-of… lead a Clan, right?" Tree meowed. "You're a deputy." The last words her spoke was not a question, but rather a comment._

"_Yes, I was a deputy of a Clan. The Clan was called… SkyClan," Bluestone meowed, nodding slowly._

"_Well…" Meadow looked at her traveling members. "I'm up for it."_

"_Me too," Tree agreed._

"_Me three!" Stream meowed._

"_I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this…" Rock meowed, raising his paw to signify that he'd be a leader of a Clan also._

_They all looked at Marsh. He spat a few words before sighing, "Fine. I'll do it."_

"_We're all in," Tree meowed and nodded at Cloudstar._

"_Okay," Bluestone meowed, looking at all of them in the face. "Come with me. We all must find a sacred place for your medicine cats and their apprentices to share tongues with StarClan - although they betrayed my Clan and sent us away from the other four Clans."_

"_Wait. There are four other Clans?" Stream's eyes widened. "What are the Clans' names? Who are their current leaders?"_

"_Redstar of ThunderClan, Birchstar of RiverClan, Swiftstar of WindClan, and Dawnstar of ShadowClan," he hesitated before adding. "Or at least they were when… well… the past is the past, this is the present, we must find that sacred grounds."_

_They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. "Hmm… this place seems like a good spot," Bluestone commented, stopping in front of a small burrow. "Follow me."_

_He lead the other cats into the narrow tunnel, and stopped when the space spread out._

_The cats behind him looked around, wondering where they were._

_Bluestone padded onwards, towards a shining rock. The rock almost touched the ceiling, and seemed to turn rainbow colors. The pointed rocks at the side of the cave also changed colors, surrounding the giant rock._

"_Hmm… Any ideas of what to call this place?" he turned and looked at all of the cats who looked around in amazement._

"_Um… Shining Cave?" Stream suggested._

"_Rock Cave?" Rock suggested. They all glared at him. "What?"_

"_Stone Cave?" Tree meowed._

"_Star Cave?" Meadow spoke._

"_How about…" Marsh said, "Watershine Cave?"_

"_I like that," Meadow meowed, nodding._

"_Yeah, so do I," Tree and Rock agreed._

_Stream just nodded her head._

"_Okay," Bluestone meowed. "It's decided then, this place shall be called Watershine Cave."_

"_Now, either press your noses to one of the stones, or lap up the water around the giant stone," the oldest cat in the group meowed._

_They all nodded and padded up to either a stone or the water._

_Suddenly they were all asleep._


	10. Chapter 8

_After what seemed like an hour, they all awoke, one by one._

"_Well, what happened?" Bluestone meowed before realizing his error. "Oops, sorry, you all aren't allowed to tell what happened."_

"_I'm Treestar now," Treestar, who was formerly Tree, meowed._

"_Oh, so I'm not the only one who got a new name," Meadow meowed._

"_Oh really?" Stream meowed._

"_Yeah, really," Marsh meowed for Meadow._

"_My name is now Fieldstar," Fieldstar, formerly Meadow, meowed._

"_I'm Oceanstar," Stream piped up._

"_My name sucks more than all of yours," Marsh hissed._

"_Really? What is it?" Bluestone asked._

"_Swampstar," Swampstar, who was formerly Marsh, growled._

"_Swampstar? Seriously?" Fieldstar scoffed._

"_Yes," he replied._

"_Ha ha ha!" Fieldstar began to laugh and rolled onto her back._


	11. Chapter 9

A wail suddenly broke out, shattering the dream. Skykit stumbled awake, colliding into Mintkit. Mintkit never seemed to notice.

"No! NO!" a tom yowled, "Not my daughter!"

Otterpelt, Skykit, Mintkit, Dapplekit, Bramblekit, Yarrowkit, and Sagekit ran out of the den.

A grey tom crouched over a white dappled she-cat.

"Fishscale? What happened?" Otterpelt rasped.

Fishscale slowly rocked back and forth, closing his blue eyes and murmuring something.

"What happened?" Mousestar bounded down from her den.

"Speckledpaw… she… she…" Lightstream, a light grey tabby she-cat, whimpered. "Speckledpaw was killed… by a group of…"

"Foxes," Spottedpaw meowed softly, "My sister was killed by foxes."

Spottedpaw was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes.

"How many?" the leader asked.

"I-I don't know…" Spottedpaw confessed, "There was about… five… eight maybe…"

"There was twelve foxes," Cheetahfang, a golden-brown tom, meowed.

"What?" Mousestar was outraged. Most of the Clan was out of their homes by now. "And all of them were together?"

"Yes," Cheetahfang nodded.

Mousestar mumbled something to the deputy, Brindlefur, a dusty brown tom before meowing to her entire Clan: "Otterpelt will bury Speckledpaw's body. The Clan will sit vigil tonight. In the meanwhile… Spottedpaw, sit at the foot of Hightree."

Mousestar clawed her way up the giant oak, and peered down at the cats below her, not bothering to call them together. Then, she coughed to get everybody's attention - although she didn't really need to.

"Wow! Spottedpaw must be getting named a warrior!" Bramblekit whispered to Skykit, who just simply nodded.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Spottedpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Mousestar meowed.

Spottedpaw nodded and meowed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spottedpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Spottedbrook! We welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan," Mousestar meowed.

Spottedbrook nodded simply, still grieving over her sister's death.

Mousestar flicked her grey-brown tail and looked down at Speckledpaw's lifeless body, whose coat was stained red with blood.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as… Speckledleaf!"

The Clan remained quiet for a second, then Skykit's voice rang out: "Spottedbrook! Speckledleaf! Spottedbrook! Speckledleaf!"

Then the Clan joined in, Skykit seriously didn't know if she was supposed to chant Speckledleaf's name, but she didn't really care.


	12. Chapter 10

Skykit lost track of time, and rather quickly, time seemed to pass her. Everything was blur, and suddenly time seemed to just get on a normal pace.

Mousestar somehow managed to climb up onto Hightree, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under Hightree for a Clan meeting!"

When the Clan was beneath Hightree, and Mousestar who perched herself on it, the leader turned to look at Yarrowkit, Sagekit, and Mintkit.

The three kits' pelts were shiny, glossy, and smooth looking. Skykit almost wanted to reach out and touch one of their pelts.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she would like to become a medicine cat of TreeClan, but first must become an apprentice," Mousestar began, looking down at Sagekit, "From this day forth, until you have earned your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Sagepaw!"

"Frogleap, you are ready to take an apprentice. Your wisdom and art of healing has proved helpful to our Clan. You will begin Sagepaw's training. Sparkleaf has trained you well, and I hope that his skill will pass through you onto your new apprentice," Mousestar meowed, then she turned to Yarrowkit.

Frogleap and Sagepaw touched noses.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, he would like to become a warrior of TreeClan, but first must become an apprentice," Mousestar began, looking down at Yarrowkit, "From this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Yarrowpaw!"

"Rosetail, you are ready to take an apprentice. Your great hunting has proved helpful to our Clan. You will begin Yarrowpaw's training. Blackcloud has trained you well, and I hope that her skill will pass through you onto your new apprentice," Mousestar meowed.

Rosetail and Yarrowpaw touched noses.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, she would like to become a warrior of TreeClan, but first must become an apprentice," Mousestar began, looking down at Mintkit, "From this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Mintpaw!"

"Snakestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Your tracking skill and battle tactics has proved helpful to our Clan. You will begin Mintpaw's training. Rockfoot has trained you well, and I hope that his skill will pass through you onto your new apprentice," Mousestar meowed.

Snakestripe and Mintpaw touched nose.

Then the Clan erupted with cheers, "Sagepaw! Yarrowpaw! Mintpaw! Sagepaw! Yarrowpaw! Mintpaw! Sagepaw! Yarrowpaw! Mintpaw!"

Then the Clan wandered off to do their business.

"Congratulations," Skykit bounded up to the three new apprentices.

"Thanks," Sagepaw beamed.

"I can't believe I'm an apprentice!" Yarrowpaw added.

Mintpaw remained silent.

"Good luck with your training!" Skykit meowed before padding away to join with siblings with a game of moss ball.

Bramblekit gathered up a bunch of moss and somehow managed to make it into a round ball, "Catch this!" He threw it and it landed on - Mousestar.

Mousestar eyed the ball, then eyed the kits, a little smile crept up onto her face, her paw lashed out and she batted it towards Dapplekit.

Dapplekit picked it up with her claws and threw it over to Skykit, who batted it over to Mousestar.

The TreeClan leader picked it up with her claws, just like Dapplekit had done, and threw it over to Bramblekit.

It continued on like this, and soon enough the kits were tired out.

"Thanks for playing with us, Mousestar," Skykit mumbled under her breath.

"It was actually quite fun," the older she-cat confessed.

Skykit watched Mousestar pad away, and into her den.


	13. Chapter 11

A moon passed, and Skykit could barely fall asleep. Her mind seemed to swim, her heart raced, her paws aches, she felt… she didn't know exactly what she felt. But she did know that she felt slightly sick to the stomach.

"I can't sleep," she meowed, barging into the medicine cats' den, "And I haven't for the past moon!"

"Then eat these poppy seeds," the medicine cat apprentice instructed, gently pushing a bundle of seeds on a leaf towards Skykit.

"Thanks, Sagepaw," Skykit blinked before gentle before gently picking up the leaf and padded back to the nursery.

She opened the leaf and swallowed the seeds, they felt cold against her tongue.

The scenery swam, and she felt dizzy - and sleepy. Feeling very tired, Skykit rested her silver tabby head on her paws before letting sleep wash over her…

"_She must be kept alive," hissed a she-cat, spitting furiously into the face of a tom,"We can't just let her die!"_

"_Die? Foxdung to that!" agreed another cat, "She is the one in the prophecy, she must fulfill it!"_

"_Oh? What are you saying?" outraged a tom, "A prophecy has already once not been fulfilled, who says it can't happen again?"_

"_But SwampClan…" began a tom._

"_Shut up!" yowled the first cat, "She is here."_

_They all turned to look at the silver tabby, who stared at the older cats in disbelief,"W-who are all of you?"_

"_We are the first leaders of the Clans - well, the second set of Clans, that is," meowed the first cat._

"_That's not what I meant! I meant - who are all of you? What are your names?" Skykit roared._

"_I'm Meadowstar," the she-cat retorted, "And that's Beachstar… Treestar… Mountainstar… and Swampstar."_

"_You are in a prophecy, Skykit," Oceanstar meowed._

_The first BeachClan leader was about to say something, probably the prophecy, when Skykit's dream began to shatter._

"_Wait! You never told me the prophecy yet! Come back!" the kit wailed, but by the time she said it - it was too late, they had already disappeared._


End file.
